Builds
Here are some builds you can use for florr.io: The Death-Wheel * Petals used: Collect as many triplets, fasts (rare), and twins you can get your hands on. Leave one slot (or two) for rose. The rest of your open slots are your attacking petals. * How it works: When attacking, your multitudes of petals will spin around you super fast creating "a wheel of death". Those foolish enough to get close to you will be instantly shredded and overwhelmed by the sheer number of fast petals. * Weaknesses: This build, while extraordinary in 1v1 combat, will fall short to hordes of hornets. With their range, damage, and recoil, hornets are definitely well suited against fighting you. To deal with this problem, it is important to take out any hornets you see before they group up and overpower you. * Variation: N/A Galaxy PVP Build * Petals Used: '''Get at least a rose and a stinger, possibly multiple, in easy. Farm up in medium until you have '''at least 3 stingers and 3 roses, or replace some of the stingers with irises for now. Go into hard and get 2 bubbles, and replace two of the three roses with bubbles but keep them in your inventory. If you used irises, replace them with stingers at this point. If possible, get an epic rose rather than a regular rose and purple peas replacing one of the stingers. At level 30, get another stinger and add it. At level 45, add an extra rose to the build but keep the two in your inventory. * How it works: '''In hard, start PVPing; boost toward players with the two bubbles, preferably ones that don't have a Wheel of Death or multiple cacti. With the four stingers by level 30, you should hit them with stingers immediately. '''Hold left click almost continuously. With the four stingers, you should kill them pretty easily. If you get below half health, retreat and use your two spare roses; use the hotkeys Q 4 E 5, if your first two stingers are in slots 4 and 5. This can be really quick if you get good at it. If they follow you, flee with the two bubbles, most people don't have the two. If you have purple peas, don't try aiming, unless you are a god at the Pea Shooter Build, just fire constantly. If near centipedes, stay there as it is an easy way to farm XP. * Weaknesses: This build, while extraordinary in 1v1 combat, will fall short to hordes of hornets. With their range, damage, and recoil, hornets are definitely well suited against fighting you. To deal with this problem, it is important to take out any hornets you see before they group up and overpower you. Use roses if hordes have accumulated. If possible, flee with your two bubbles. * Variations: As mentioned, you can replace a stinger with Peas (Epic) You can replace a stinger with Cactus (Epic) The Pea Shooter * Petals used: Collect as many Peas (if possible, the Epic variety) as possible. Leave one or two slots for Rose; the other slots are your attacking petals. * How it works: Having a lot of Peas gives you very good range and increases your chances of hitting players and mobs around you. Peas are good for farming and particularly strong against Hornets due to their range, making this probably the best build for the ??? area of the map. It also has decent crowd control due to being able to hit multiple targets at once. * Weaknesses: This build does not have very high damage per second and is underwhelming in 1v1 combat, where players usually have one or more rose petals and can heal from the small amount of damage this build deals. It is also not the best against beetles, giant beetles, and ants; non-ranged petals are preferable in that case since beetles cannot attack you from a distance but can shield other mobs from attack. * Variation: replace one (or two, if you are above level 45) of your Peas petals with either Triplet or Pollen (or even Stinger, if neither of the two are available) to strengthen your short-range attack and make it easier to deal with beetles and ants.